


Underneath the Mistletoe

by fuckuimgay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camp fire sing along, i love my gay sons, i love you’s were exchanged, nico di angelo deserves the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckuimgay/pseuds/fuckuimgay
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve at Camp Half-Blood





	Underneath the Mistletoe

“ _Oh Christmas tree oh Christmas tree how lovely are your branches. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree how lovely are your branches. Your boughs so green in summer time, stay bravely green in wintertime.”_ The Aphrodite cabin sang.

_“We wish you a Merry Christmas we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good tidings we bring to you and your kin, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year!”_ The Athena cabin came in.

_“You’re here, where you should be. Snow is falling as the carolers sing. It just wasn’t the same, alone on Christmas day. Presents what a beautiful sight. Don’t mean thing if you ain’t holdin’ me tight. You’re all that I need, underneath the tree tonight. I’m gonna hold you close. Make sure that you know (you know), I was lost before you.”_ The Apollo cabin, having the unfair advantage of Apollo literally being the God of music, had multiple parts and were more like a mini choir than a group of siblings singing together.

For the Christmas sing along each cabin is supposed to pick a few songs and whichever cabin sings the loudest wins. The Hanukkah sing along has the same rules but there are multiple sing alongs and it’s whoever is the loudest at most of them wins, the Hermes cabin won this year with the Aphrodite cabin in close second. Last year it was the Ares cabin who won the Christmas sing along. (though they were more shouting than singing, it couldn’t have even been considered a belt). This year it looked close between the Athena and Apollo cabin.

Of course, the Apollo cabin had one extra member with Nico joining them. It was doctors orders after all, they couldn’t have any zombies interrupting the singalong could they?

_“Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun. Now the jingle hop has begun!”_ Half of the Ares cabin sang while the rest more like mumbled their way through it.

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing that I need. I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.”_ The Hephaestus cabin chimed in with.

The mixing of different Christmas songs being sung at the same exact time didn’t sound great, but it was fun so that’s all that mattered.

More cabins sang other songs, the Demeter cabin sang “Deck the Halls” with Will and Nico sniggering at the “don we now our gay apparel” lyric before grabbing each other’s hand and holding them throughout the duration of the sing along.

The singalong eventually ended, the Athena cabin being crowned victorious, and the campers being dismissed back to their cabins.

Walking to Nico’s cabin, hand in hand with Nico, Will suddenly stopped to Nico’s surprise.

Said surprise disappeared as Nico saw Will’s ever growing grin and arm raised above his head.

_Mistletoe, dangling from his fingertips._

“Will,” Nico desperately tried to hide his own grin with an exasperated look. “This is the seventh time since the sing along even started! That was less than two hours ago!”

But, despite his (fake) annoyance Nico stood up on his tip toes and planted a kiss to Will’s lips, feeling Will still smiling against his mouth.

The pair continued walking to the Hades cabin, Nico didn’t like to sleep alone and if Will didn’t sleep in the Hades cabin Nico would make his way into the Apollo cabin to snuggle against Will as he slept.

For someone who claimed himself to be the Ghost King he sure likes cuddles.

Will had completely forgotten about the little _surprise_ he had planted in the doorway of the Hades cabin until he heard Nico laughing.

“Again?” Nico asked. “Seriously? Gods damn you, I can’t even pretend to be annoyed.”

“Does this mean I’m not your significant annoyance anymore?” Will joked.

“No, you’re definitely still a pain in my ass and an annoyance. But, I still lo-like you. A lot, and this, this is by far the most hilarious stunt you’ve pulled.”

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist as he brought Nico into the kiss, finding Nico’s hands entwining themselves into his hair as they stood under the mistletoe.

“I love you,” Will mumbled against Nico’s lips as they parted.

“I love you too,” Nico said before bringing his boyfriend back into a kiss.

This was definitely the best Christmas Eve Nico had celebrated in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! as always you can find me on twitter @sapphicthalia


End file.
